Often, the collection of physiological data can be influenced by environmental conditions such as temperature. For example, muscle blood flow may change with varying temperature. See Binzoni, Tiziano et al., Haemodynamic Responses to Temperature Changes of Human Skeletal Muscle Studied by Laser-Doppler Flowmetry. Physiol. Meas. 33 (2012), pp. 1181-1197. Clinicians may fail to realize, particularly in emergency situations, that the physiological data they are recording and/or seeing is being impacted and/or invalidated by the presence of environmental factors.